Broadband mixed signal processing systems, e.g., in hard disk preamplifiers and optical receiver preamplifiers, typically include preamplifier systems.
Conventional preamplifier systems are configured to (i) form a sensor signal, (ii) high-pass filter the sensor signal, (iii) transmit the high-pass filtered signal through a trace (e.g., a differential transmission line) having large parasitic capacitance caused by a trace length in a range from hundreds of microns to more than one millimeter, and (iv) deliver a voltage signal to a gain stage. A voltage buffer used in conventional preamplifier systems is configured to present a very large input impedance to the high-pass filtered signal, and to output the high-pass filtered signal across a very small output impedance prior to transmission via the trace of the high-pass filtered signal to the gain stage. However, transmission of the high-pass filtered voltage signal over such a trace tends to be lossy.